


Can a Demon Drown?

by LittleJowo



Series: Richard Wolfe: Demon Detective! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creative Writing Assignment, Iceberg Theory, Lots of Metaphors and Similies, Suicide, Water, dark themes, the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: The sea was his best friend. They did everything together.





	

The water really did look beautiful at dusk. The last light of evening would drown in a burst of reds and purples and pinks, only to resurface the following morning. It had always been that way, and it would keep happening. It was inevitable. 

After all, Claude could not control when the sun would set or rise. It was something he'd simply had to get used to. 

Seagulls cried out in garbled laughter as they feasted on something just beneath the ocean's surface. It was oddly serene, and Claude found himself smiling. Nature would continue to run its course, as it should. 

Claude watched as the sea rippled and waved. He waved back. _Thank you,_ the ocean would say, if it could, _Thank you. So bright, so full._  

For hours, Claude spoke to the briny deep. Even if the salty water couldn't speak, he was sure it could listen. It could hear everything, all over the world. It was simply a benefit of being everywhere at once. Nobody kept secrets from the ocean. The ocean was a great listener. 

Claude would always speak to the water at night, but only in song. He'd sing lullabies, or hum a tune, or sing a story about all the deeds he's done or all the friends he'd made that day. The sea continued to listen, night after night. It always would. Sometimes it would sing back, sing of birds or children or fishermen. 

The ocean was Claude's best friend. They did everything together. Some nights Claude would play in the salty water, letting it lap at his arms as he shared his things with it. Other nights he would give his things to the sea, just for keeps. Most nights he would simply visit. 

That specific night, Claude was saying his goodbyes. He sang a sad, sorrowful tune. The ocean started to cry then, bitter droplets raising to the sky before falling atop its friend's head. Claude cried with it, causing his voice to crack and waver. The longer his song went, the closer he got to the sea, the harder it poured. The ocean filled his eyes, then his ears, then his lungs, drowning out his voice as he coughed and coughed. It did not want Claude to leave. It wanted to hold him forever, keep him close, play more games, sing more songs. _Don't go, don't go!_  

Claude hugged the sea right back, arms spread wide. He could feel the water grow colder and more frigid the farther it carried him. 

He could get used to life like this. Just him, the ocean, and all the things and friends he'd made over the years. And the birds. Of course he couldn't forget about the birds. They were part of the ocean too, just like the music and the things and the sun. 

Claude let himself drift along in the undercurrent, body limp and open, allowing the ocean to take him to his friends. He could hear them singing. He followed the music, until he reached where the sun would rise. 

Claude let his voice out then, joining his friends, his song bursting into reds and purples and pinks, filling the sky with beautiful color. His voice floated on the water, bubbling into pure sorrow and fear and happiness and rage and beauty and music and water and salt and red and and and and andanandandandandandandandand- 

He let his song end with a heavy crescendo, his eyes slipping closed as he allowed his friends to pull him down with them. His audience applauded him, so happy to hear his wondrous song, so sad to hear his last. The next morning the ocean stood, lifting his cold body with the sun. The world would see them soon. It was inevitable. Nature would always run its course. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> I hid some stuff in here! Some of it is obvious, some of it isn't. I'd like to hear your thoughts! Let me know if you find anything!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Have a great day!


End file.
